Family Bonds
by gamergirl2012
Summary: Luffy and the straw hats run into a unexpected vistor, ROMANCE INCLUDED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapther1

This is my first fanfiction, So I hope you enjoy i don´t own any one piece characters except for one which I made up. So to the story!:

Luffy pov: ahh i sure love a sunny clear day on the ship, everyone is is doing thier own things and so i decided to lay back on deck and enjoy the sunshine, until i saw a little boat that was pretty messed up. I looked overboard to check it out and there was a girl about Zoro´s age, she was simply beautiful, she was asleep until i yelled at her: "HEY YOU GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mikyala D Lyca ( MY Character that i made up) pov: It´s been 4 days since i left my home town to become pirate, i made a promise a long time ago to two special people that i would become a pirate and live a free life. I was fast asleep after going through a rough storm until i heard someone yelling at me. I opened one eye to see who it was, and i couldnt believe it i finally found him! Monkey. !

I couldnt believe my eyes! "HEY, IT´S YOU!" the straw hat boy looked at me in confusion but yelled back " ARE YOU LOST? CLIMB ABORAD ON THE SUNNY!" I didnt know what to do but i had no other choice the little fishermans boat was already falling apart so i decided to climb aboard the sunny.

Luffy´s pov: The girl climbed aboard, she was pretty she was wearing denim ripped shorts, a white and blue striped t-shirt and a white converse. Once she sat down she looked at me in amazement, i broke the silence by saying, "so what were you doing out there all alone on these waters? "

" I´m becoming a pirate to keep a promise to two special people im my life. And i was actually in looking for you to help me, you see my name in Mikyala D LYCA and im your older sister!" she replied giving me a thumbs.

Lyca´s pov: He just looked at me like he just saw a ghost, i wouldnt blame i would act the same if a random person came aboard myship and told me that they were my sibling. "you….. are…my sister?" he said finally. "well by blood,not really, but i will tell you my story, you see when i was little, i ran away from home on dawn island because my mother wanted me to be more lady like. And well while i was walking in the forest on Mount Colobu that was where I met Ace and Sabo." Luffy looked at me wierdly when i mentioned my two brothers names. I decided to contuine with my story. "so, um, well me and the boys really hit it off , we became the best of friends, we trained together, ate together and hunted together and that when i decided that they were my two older brothers. At first it was awkward when i told them that we could be a family but they then agreed that i would be their younger sister. They looked after me and cared for me and for once in my life i felt liked i had a real family. I felt like i finally had two people that I can count on. 3 months after when it was my 9th birthday my mother decided that we would move away because shefound out that i was with Ace and Sabo and that they were bad influences. So we moved away, 4 months in my new village i recieved a letter from my two brothers saying that they met you luffy and that you were their younger brother as well as mine, i couldnt believe that i had a youngeer brother but that was the last time found out something about my two brothers because my mother destroryed any form of me communicating with my brothers. The years flew past and i reached the age of 17 i decided to set off tosea since me and the boys decided a long time ago that we would become great pirates and taste freedom. I never heard any news about Sabo or Ace for o many years, so i deciede that the best way to find them was to come to you Luffy. So how are my brothers?" he looked at me with sadness with his eyes, he finally replied, "Sabo died when we were kids, he went to set off to sea by himself and died on his boat, he was killed by the Celestrial Dragons, all he wanted was to escape from becoming a noble and entering a cold world. And as for Ace he became an amazing and strong pirate, he made a name for hmself, he became Fire Fist Ace, his name was known everywhere but he also died, he was captured by the marines and while I was trying to rescue him he was killed by the marines." I bursted into tears i couldnt stop, Luffy was holding me in his arms trying to calm me down but i couldnt stop, my two older brothers were dead and i didn´t know, i was so isolated living with my mother that i didnt know that my brothers died. I couldn´t stop crying. "i know i painful to know that your brothers died but you have me, your younger brother and i will always be by your side." Luffy siad while rubbing my back, he then said something else but i couldnt hear him over my tears and my howling.

So i hoped you enjoyed my 1st chapther of family bonds, please review and i hope you liked it, i will also inculde romance between luffy and nami, and also ZORO AND LYCA!


	2. Chapter 2

Lyca´s pov: After a few hours I finally calmed down, Luffy and I started to talk about our pasts, until I hear a few people come outside, it was Luffy´s crew mates, "HEY GUYS COME DOWN HERE TO MEET MY OLDER SISTER YELLED!" yelled Luffy pointing at me, "YOU HAVE A SISTER!" the whole crew yelled when they saw me.

They all Lined up horizontally facing me and Luffy, the first one I met was a orange haired girl named Nami, she was the navigator as soon as I saw her I could see in her eyes that she had a thing for Luffy, after a short introduction a met the musician on the ship name Brooke and to my surprise he was a skeleton, I then met Franky a half human half robot that was the mechanic and the creator of the Sunny, then there was a little but adorable reindeer named Chopper who was the doctor on the ship, I met robin who was a simple but beautiful women that loved to read and she was an achriolgest, there was also the cook of the ship named Sanji, he had blonde hair and was wearing a complete black suit, he also had a cigarette in his mouth when we were introducing each other he had hearts for eyes and just complemented me and saying how beautiful I was. And Last but least I met Roronoa Zoro, a green haired, muclar swordsman. He was carrying three swords. He caught my attention the most, He is pretty cute. After the introductions me and Luffy filled the crew in about who I was and what I was doing.

Zoro´s pov: I couldn't believe that Luffy had a sister and pretty one too! WHAT THE HELL WAS I SAYIN, I CANT FALL FOR A GIRL I HAVE TO TRAIN AND BECOME THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMAN! . I need time to train not time to date!

Sanji´s pov: Yes! Another beautiful maiden joining our crew! She beautiful but I hav to admit she does resemble Luffy and Ace even though she may not be their blood sister. She has short but beautiful black layered hair, she had a scar down her right eye like Zoros except it she can open it and she had feather earring on her left ear but only one. She was beautiful. Whilst I was listening to her story I couldn't help but stare at Zoro! HE WAS ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO HER! HE LOOKED INTRESTED AND WAS THAT LOVE IN HIS EYES?

Zoro pov: Lyca´s story was really interesting but I noticed that Sanji kept looking at me evilly and I could he fell for her. Hahaha stupid cook he thinks I'm going to steal this girl from him ahahahah.

Sanji and Zoro´s pov: THIS IS WAR!

Lyca´s pov: It was time for bed, I had my own room next to Luffy´s, he said it was because we were family and that he needtime to think about our current situation.

Next Day:

Still Lyca´s pov: I woke up bright and early and I could tell that everyone else was still fast asleep I could hear Luffy snoring which made me giggle. I got up and pulled on some red shorts, my lucky white converse and a white t-shirt. I walked out of my room to explore the ship more, it amazing knowing that everyone had their own special place besides their rooms to call their own. At first I found the medical room, where surprisingly Chopper was there mixing a few herbs around, decided to enter to say good morning: "Morning Chopper, how are you today ?" "OH Morning Lyca, I'm fine thanks, I'm just working on a medicine built to try to keep wounds closed." He replied. "Really? Is it needed a lot around here?" I asked whilst sitting down next to him, "well kinda, you see the person that needs it the most around here is Zoro since he won´t leave his bandages on which causes his wounds from fights to reopen." He said showing me some records on how many times he treated Zoro. Couldn't help but giggle. "well I'm off to explore more" I said whilst standing up, Chopper just smiled and nodded. Walking around I discovered the kitchen, the steering wheel and then I found a training area where the watch post is, and to my surprise I found Zoro training he was so concreted on what he was doing that I decided to turn around and leave him be but he noticed me . He waved at me and signaled that I should come in. so I did

Zoros pov: I couldn't believe it just when I was thinking about Lyca she appeared, my luck , I GOT TO STOP FALLING FOR HER. Sure she is pretty but I can't fall for Luffy´s sister. "what you doing up so early?" I asked breaking the silence "ohh just exploring and seing what type of ship my baby brother has." She replied "well the sunny is something" I said, she nodded in agreement we just sat there in a comfortable silence. I then decided to say "well I gotta get back to training" she looked at me in confusion but nodded and walk out, GREAT I HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH SHE MIGHT HATE ME NOW, SHE MIGHT THINK THAT I DON'T LIKE HER COMPANY, NICE GOING ZORO.

Lyca´s POV: I knew that he had to get back to his training so I didn't mind it so much that he was honest with me , I later then decided to talk to Luffy . which luckily he was lazing around on deck. I went up to him towake him, he opened one eye and yelled "JUST THE PERSON I WANTED TO TALK TO!"GIVING ME A GOOFY GRIN . "HUH, ok , what did you want to talk about?" I asked, "well you see, I was thinking, you are my older sister after all and I know that Ace and Sabo would have wanted me to spend as much time with you, so I decided that you will be my new nakama!" "EHHHH? YOU CANT JUST DECIDE THAT FOR ME!" I YELLED. "YH I CAN IM YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER AND YOUR ONLY FAMILY LEFT AND ALSO YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY AND WE NEED TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" it took me about 10 minutes to reply but I finally agreed, I am now the new member of the straw hats! "So Lyca, what can you do, each member here has a position, what could be yours?" Luffy said excitedly "position?" I replied "yeah, you see name is our navigator, Brooke our musician, Robin our archaeologist, Franky our Mechanic, Sanji our chef, Chopper our doctor, me the captain and Zoro our swordsman". He said. I blushed at Zoro´s name, but lucky for me Luffy didn't notice. "well, I´m a good theif, a great fighter and im great at drawing, oh and im also a great con artist" I said. "well it´s official you our new….artist! but not any ordinary artist you gonna to have to keep a log book full of pictures of our adventures!" he said happily"

"oh and Lyca, you should go see Zoro about your fighting skills" Luffy said winking. DOES HE KNOW THAT I HAVE A THING TOWARDS ZORO! "and Nami would find your con artist skills very useful so go check with her. " he added. OH GOD FALSE ALARM AHAHAHA

I was kinda bored but I have a great ideas for chapter 3 and onwards which I will update soon! Oh and a little spoiler Luffy finds out about Lyca´s feelings towards Zoro, how willhe react? Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy´s pov: Well this month has been interesting , I found out that I had sister and she is now my new nakama, and Usopp finally arrived to the sunny, he been on a island for a month collecting supplies and training for better aim. I decided it was time that Lyca should meet Usopp . "LYCA, I WANT YOU TO MET ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE STRAW HATS!" I yelled. She came running down excited to meet someone new, we have been in the middle of the ocean for some time and I'm surprised that Usopp finally caught up, but Nami said that we would be reaching a island soon in about 3 days. "hey nice to meet you, my name is Mikyala D Lyca and I'm Luffys older sister!" lyca said snapping me out my thoughts, she was giving her signature thumbs up. "hey, im Usopp , a brave warrior of the sea and im the sniper of the crew!" Usopp said giving a warm smile. "well I would love to get to know you more but me and Franky have a lot of work to catch up on, so if yiu excuse me" Usopp said walking towards the inside of the ship. "he´s really nice" said Lyca giving me a smile. "yeah he a good guy, hy so what do you think about my crew?" I asked. "they are amazing people Luffy, I can tell you have strong friendships with them all." Lyca said whilst sitting down next to me. "yeah they are something aren't they? They are like family to me and they mean lots towards me." I said "ahahah I can tell , I can also tell that you mean lots to them, espically Nami" she said coverin her mouth. "huh what do you mean?" I asked giving her a confused look. " well, I know we don't know each other lots, but we are family and you see I can tell that Nami has a thing for you!" lyca giggled. "really?" I said "can I tell you a secret?" I continued "go for it, I am your older sister after all". She said giving me a quick hug. "well I kinda have a thing for Nami myself but I don't want a relationship just in case if we break up we won't be friends anymore" I said letting my hair and head hang down. "Luffy, if you really liken someone you have to take chances with them" lyca replied putting her arms around me. "is there anyone you like?" I asked "ummmm….well…kinda, but I just met him" she replied "who is it?" "well….ummmm it Zoro ok!" she said blushing "WHAT! YOU CANT LIKE HIM! HE´S MY BEST FRIEND AND MY FIRST MATE!" I yelled . "shhhhh don't yell it out he might hear!" lyca whispered covering my mouth. "and you can't tell me who or who I can't like!"" she said. "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnmnmnnm mn" I said with her hand covering my mouth. "what?" she said removing her hand. "I said… that he´s dumb and clueless when it comes to love and the only thing he loves is his swords and training, I'm just trying to protect you" I said gasping for air. "come on Luffy I'm a big girl who look after her self, and I know what im getting into." She replied giving me her thumbs up. She then stood up and walked to her room.

It official I can't let her get to close to Zoro, she might get hurt. She is my sister after all. Zoro is my best friend and someone I can count on no matter what but he clueless about things like this, and Lyca might get hurt. I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT HER FROM FALLING FOR HIM EVEN MORE! SHE CAN BE FRIENDS WITH ZORO BUT HE WILL NOT BE HER LOV INTREST IM CERTAIN! I GOING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!

Well I hope you liked this chapther it pretty short but I promise the next one will be a little bit longer. Stay tuned to find out what Luffy plan will be and what are Zoro´s feelings towards Lyca?


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy's pov: OK, IT TIME FOR OPERATION LYCA NO LIKE ZORO! I know im younger than her and that Zoro is a great guy and my best friend, but I don't want them to go out, she's my sister and I'm not going to share her.

Lyca's pov: ahh, I sure love to have breakfast before everyone and have the kitchen to myself, it feels good to be alone sometimes. Well yesterday's conversation with luffy went a bit odd, to be honest I thought he would be ok with it since he known Zoro for a long time. I wonder why he doesn't wasn't me and Zoro to be together? Ohh how I wish Sabo was here to help me, he would know exactly what to say and would tell me what I should do to win Luffy's permission.

After breakfast I went to the deck to see what else the sunny had to offer, and just laying there was a grand piano, it must have been Brooke's since he the musician of the crew. I sat down on the chair and started to play the piano, I remembered that my mother made me take piano lessons for 5 years, I was good at it but my mother never wanted me to become a musician, she just gave those classes so that my mind wouldn't focus on me becoming a piate, ha and look how the turned out. Suddenly I felt bony hands on my shoulder, I hit the person right in the jaw, when I looked down to see who I knocked out, it was none other than Brooke!

I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I said trying to help him up.

"YO HO HO HO, and I thought only Nami could knock me out. It doesn't matter, I did kind of give a fright." He replied standing up

"I didn't mean to touch your piano, I know it must be valueable to you, it was just to tempting to play." I said whilst he was sitting next to me. "its ok, I don't ually let people play my piano but that's because they don't know how to play, but you, you have a gift, that song you were playing where did you learn it?" he said

"I didn't learn it off anyone, I wrote it. It a song I wrote for my brothers" I said giving him my thumbs up.

"I must say, that song I amazing, it slow at first but it picks up it tempo and it sounds like an adventurous song." He said playing the piano.

"umm yeah, the song is about our relationship, how slow it was a first but then when it got going we had so many adventurous" I said.

"do you have any lyrics to go with the song?" he asked, he was now playing a sad slow song but he played it beautifully and he truly had a gift.

"umm not really, I'm alright at singing but I never of the song having lyrics, it's not even a music sheet."

"YO HO HO HO, I can tell we are going to be great friends, I will help you get your song into an official music sheet and we will come up woth lyrics!" he said excitedly "awesome, but we are going to have to adjust it a bit because it only one minute long and it only about Ace and Sabo and I want to make a 3 minute song which includes Luffy." I said, once I said that I noticed that Brooke changed the music again into a happy song.

"I will help you, we start tomorrow morning but I need you to do one little thing for me" he asked looking at me slowly.

"yeah sure what is it?" I said getting a bit nervous.

"can you show me your panties?" he asked. As soon as he said that I knocked him out again. "we might be friends and working on music together but we are not that close I said.

"YO HO HO HO, I am right your beatings are stronger than Nami's!" he replied whilst I got up and walked away.

I really need to get some training going, I feel weak without a workout. And then it hit me! Luffy told me to go to Zoro about my fighting skills. But I didn't want to wake him up. Just then my thought were interrupted by the sound on weights being lifted, which could have only meant one thing. Zoro was up and already training!

When I arrived to the top and entered his training area, Zoro stopped and looked at me. He wasn't wearing a top, he exposed his upper half, and wow did his body look amazing. He was packed with muscles! I slightly blushed but went out the though of his body when I finally said "you don't mind if I can train here do you?"

"well, I prefer being alone, but I don't mind, also the other girls don't train so why the sudden interest?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm not like other girls, I hate being weak and dependin on other people to save me I learnt that a long time ago" I said whilst heading to wards some weights.

"to be honest, you're the second girl I met wanting to become stronger than what she already is he said still lifting.

"huhhh. Well hey I don't mind being second. Ahaha, but still I hate feeling weak!" I said lifting really heavy weights. "I don't want muscles I just want to be strong enough so I can be involved on fights" I continued.

"well, that's nice to know, so what experience do you have? He said, putting his weights down and coming closer to me.

"full contact and that it, im martial artist." I replied getting nervous.

"then put those down and follow me." H said walking past me. He then stood by punching bag. "martial artist, meet your opponent." He continued punching the bag.

I grinned evilly and walked towards it. I started to beat the stuffing out the bag and eventually broke the chain that was supporting it. Zoro just stood there starring at me.

Zoro pov: man she just broke the chain of my punching and she beat the stuffing out of it! She is not like the other girls on the crew, she didn't need to have devil fruit powers or run off from a fight. She didn't even break a sweat. I'm quite impressed. She is beautiful when she trains. The fact that she doesn't hold back really impresses me. Just then my thought were interrupted by the shitty cook. "DINNER IS READY!" ugggghhhh stupid dartbrow.

"well that was fun I'm going to have a quick shower and then I'm off to eat, you coming marimo?" Lyca said to me stopping my cursing.

"what do you just call me?" I asked surprised

"Marimo, I heard Sanji calling you that, so I just thought it was a nickname that the crew has for you." She replied innocently.

"Nah, Sanji just calls me that to piss me off. That's all." I said trying to keep my cool. Nobody calls Marimo without a beating but when she said it, it was kinda cute.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY CUTE!

Ahhh I looks like I'm really falling for the girl. I cant she's Luffy's sister, even though her looks are extremely beautiful and her body was out of this world, I cant. It not like a girl like her would fall for me anyway.

**Well I hoped you like this chapter was a bit bored, but I promise to make it better!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lyca's pov:

After dinner I went to the deck and spotted that Luffy was there talking to Zoro.

"so…..ummm what do you think about my sister?" Did he really just ask that, that rubber boy is gonna get a beating if Zoro finds out I have a crush in him.

"huh, well to be honest, she is attractive and she is different to every other girl I met." The swordman replied rubbing his hands through his hair.

"well, ok but you cant go out with her ok?" Luffy said

"AND WHY NOT? Even though I wasn't thinking about it!" Zoro replied throwing his fists in the air.

"SHE'S MY SISTER AND I WANT HER TO MYSELF. WE HAVE A LOT OF CATCHING UP TO DO! SHE CANT WASTE FAMILY TIME ON SOME LOVE INTRERST!" Luffy replied jumping up and down with frustration. Seriously how is he our captain when he acts like a 5 year old. But I have to admit it did feel good to know that the awkwardness between me and Luffy was over and we started toact like real siblings.

"SHE LIKES ME?" Zoro asked blushing.

"yeah, but your clueless at this type of stuff so you can't go out with her, also she my sister and I'm not sharing her!" Luffy said folding his arms like a stubborn infant.

DID HE JUST TELL ZORO THAT I LIKED HIM! HE'S DEAD!

Luffy's pov: I could feel a very mad and evil aura around me when I told Zoro that Lyca had a crush on him. "YOUR DEAD!" I turned around and saw that it was Lyca that yelled that to me.

She jumped down and landed on deck perfectly. I thought that it was the perfect time to start running. She was heading toward me even faster, I kept running and throwing things behind me so that she would slow down but she dodged them perfectly.

"I didn't mean to tell, I was just answering a question!" I said slightly scared.

"YOU DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT SOMEONE LIKES THEM ESPICALLY WHEN IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SCERET!" she yelled at me

Whilst she was chasing me I heard laughter coming from above us. It was the rest of the crew wetting themselves from laughter.

"HE'S GONNA DIE, SOMEONE HELP HIM!" I heard Chopper yelling.

"don't worry chopper, Lyca might be angry but she wont kill her own brother, she's too SUPER to do that" I heard Franky assuring Chopper. I sure hope was right.

Just then Lyca caught me!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled, whilst she was on top of me strangling me. Whilst she was strangling I heard th laughter get louder.

"help…me" I managed to say. I suddenly was able to breathe again. It was Zoro who separated us. Once I got up, he was holding back Lyca and trying to calm her down.

"its ok, its ok, look. He just innocent you cant blame him for being honest all the time" I heard Zoro say to Lyca. I stood watching him whilst he calmed my sister down. I can't believe how calm he was acting. Maybe he did deserve my sister. "Look if it makes you feel better, I like you too!" he said clearly

"EHHHHHH?" the whole crew including me yelled out.

Lyca's pov: what did he just say! One moment he was calming me down and then he confessed that he liked me! Man this day was weird.

"that's right I have a crush on Lyca, and if any of you have a problem with that your gonna have to fight me!" he said getting up and pulling me closer towards him.

"I like you too Zoro" I said, tears were appearing in my eyes.

"YOU CANT LIKE HIM, HE A STUPID MARIMO!" I heard Sanji yelling

"just let them be Sanji, Zoro is worthy of my sister, even though I just came to my senses I realise you cant stop people from liking each other. And a great person told me that if you like someone deeply then you have to take chances with them." Luffy said, he had a serious face an everyone was surprised on how mature he was acting.

"and that is why, Nami, I want to tell you…I LIKE YOU!" Luffy yelled with his goofy grin.

Nami just stood there shocked and started crying "Luffy.. you don't know how long I been waiting for you to say that. I like you too!" she replied giving him a hug.

Zoro held me by the waist and whispered in my ears " whatever happens to you, I will be by your side, you're my girl and I will never let anyone hurt you or insult you without getting a beating from me."

"Zoro" I said but then before I was able to say anything I found myself being kissed by the man I love.

"Nami can I kiss you?" I heard Luffy say

"come here you goofy rubberman" Nami replied.

"WHAT THE HELL! TWO OF THE DUMBEST GUYS ON THIS SHIP IS GOING OUT WITH TWO OF THE PRETTIST GIRLS ON THE SHIP! NO ONE BETTER STEAL ROBIN AWAY FROM ME!" Sanji yelled when Zoro and I finished our kiss.

"shouldn't you be cooking lunch dartbrow!" Zoro said giving Sanji an evil grin.

"ughhhhhh" Sanji replied whilst heading towards the kitchen.

3 days later:

Luffy's pov:

I just sat there lazing around when I heard footsteps coming closer towards me.

Then someone just sat by me, I lifted my hat off my face to see who it was. It was Lyca.

"you know Luffy," she began "I will always be your sister and no one will ever take me away from you. We gotten so close over the last few days. And I will always be there for you. Sure I love Zoro but you're my brother and I will never forget about you." She finished and stared at me.

"I know, I just didn't want to share you because, I already lost brothers and im not willing to let go of another sibling" he replied a few seconds later with a serious face.

"I know it's hard facing the truth that our brothers are gone. But no one is truly dead." she

"Huh?" i replied giving me a confused looked

"When do you think someone truly dies?" she said "when they are killed by another man, or killed in an accident. NO! they die when we forget about them. Sabo and Ace will always be in our hearts and memory and so they should will always rest in peace. As long as there memory is alive so will they."

I looked at her surprised. "I heard that somewhere." I said

"My father told me that before he died." she replied. "But I don't want to talk about it." I nodded

"you know I'm glad to still be able to have a family member with me." I said putting my hat back on my face and laying down on the deck.

"same" she replied laying down aswell.

We slept for an hour next to each until Lyca said something.

"you know, I use to believe that Ace would grow up and become king of the pirates since his father was. But now that he died and I met you. I ruly believe that you will make your dream into reality" she was staring at the sky.

"huh, will I determined to make it happen. Which kinda makes me wanna ask something." I said

"ask away, hey look that cloud looks like a pirate ship!" she replied pointing at a cloud which actually did look like a pirate ship.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" I yelled. Lyca gave a slight giggle.

"but seriously now, whats your dream?" I asked.

"`hmmmm… I have two."

"really what are they?" I asked

" dream number one is I want to be free." She replied

"aren't you already? You're a pirate now!" I said giving her my grin that known worldwide.

"not really, you see I ran away on my birthday but it was also my wedding day, which of course was arranged by mother. I was suppose to marry a noble . But I needed to full fill my promise on becoming a pirate so on that day, I woke up on the crack of dawn and set sailed on to sea on a little fishermen's boat. And to this day im being chased by my mother and the stuck up noble that I was suppose to marry." She finally said.

"ohh, so your ot completely free until they give up and let you complete your promise that you made to our brothers?" I asked

"yep"

"look as long as your with me, you will always be free and far away form that awful woman." I said giving her a hug. "im your brother and I will now make you promise ok, I promise that I always be by your side ready to fight with and for you!"

"thanks Luffy" Lyca replied

"so what's your second dream?" I asked breaking the hug.

"my second dream, is to be able to find my fathers grave which is here in the grand line and say my goodbyes to him" she replied "I want to be a great pirate like him, and when I find his grave, I will be able to tell him my adventurous."

**Will update soon, next time:**

**What's Lyca's connection with her father? How is her relationship going with Zoro? And what happens when marines appear?**


	6. Chapter 6

**4 MONTHS LATER:**

Lyca's pov:

Wow, it bee for months since I joined the straw hats, I wonder if Ace and Sabo are proud of me.

I was on deck, leaning towards the edge watching the waves thinking about my childhood that I had with Ace and Sabo.

_Flash back:_

"_ok from this day on we are a family and nothing can stop us from becoming great pirates!" Ace said whilst punching his fist in the air._

"_when I become a pirate I will be feared by all the marines" a young Lyca replied whilst picking some flowers_

"_marines won't be scared by a girl like you." Ace pointed out._

"_who said that I cant be scary? And also they will be scared to even touch me because they will know that I'm your little sister!" Lyca said giving Ace and Sabo a bear hug. _

"_trust me Ace, when it comes to having a little sister wwe have to make sure that we will do anything in our power to keep her safe! Even if she does become a pirate!" Sabo said trying to break free from the hug that was making him unable to breathe._

"_I know" Ace replied._

"_From this day on Lyca, as we are your older brothers, we promise that we will never let someone hurt even if you become a strong pirate!" the two young boys said whilst giving Lyca a nudgie._

_End of flash back._

Oh Ace and Sabo if only you were here with me. My thoughts were then interrupted by someone hugging me from behind. I could from the muscles that it was Zoro.

"what you doing out here?" the swordsman asked.

"just thinking" I replied.

"ohh, well do you wanna do something fun?" he said giving me a mischievous smile.

"what do you have in mind?" I asked curiously

"wanna make the cook jealous?"

"oh Zoro, I thought you were gonna say something that sounded like real fun!" I said giving him a gentle shove.

"oh well" he said whilst making his fingers run through his hair.

We just stood there in silence whilst his muscular and warm body was hugging me from behind. I can smell him from here and to be honest I think his smell is actually quite sexy.

Our silent but romantic moment was interrupted by Usopp's scream.

"MARINES ARE ATTCKING!" oh that whimp.

"finally we gonna get some action around here!" I heard Zoro say to himself while pulling out his swords. "baby, I want to you to be careful out there ok, I don't want to you hurting yourself!" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and running to deck. I couldn't stop but blush.

HEY THIS WAS NO TIME FOR BLUSHING OR ACTING LIKE A STUPID SCHOOL GIRL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

I quickly ran to where Luffy was and stood by him!

"REAADY?" Luffy yelled giving me his usual goofy grin.

"I WAS BORN READY!" I yelled back giving him my thumbs up.

Luffy's pov:

I sure was glad to finally have some action with the marines, and they are going to get a beating since they woke me up from my nap!

"SANJI, TAKE THOSE TEN MARINES OVER THERE, USOPP TAKE A POSTION OVER THERE AND GET READY TO AIM AND FIRE! ZORO GO FIGHT THOSE MARINE SWORDMAN OVER THERE! NMAI GET READY AND WATCH YOUR SELF! ROBIN TAKE STARBOARD WITH FRANKY!

LYCA YOU AND ME ARE GOIN TAKE THESE JERKS!" I yelled giving commands to my nakama!

Whilst I was beating up a few of the soldiers on my left and Lyca was taking the ones on my right, I didn't notice that Nami was having trouble with the few marines on her side, once she beat up a lot of them more were coming!

"LYCA YOU TAKE THESE JERKS WHILE I GO HELP NAMI!" I yelled to my sister whilst running to Nami.

Lyca's pov:

Once Luffy told me that he was going to give Nmai some help I couldn't help but feel a bit abandoned but I was also relieved to have these sorry excuses for men to myself so I can kick their ass.

After 10 minutes or so I was running out of energy and eventually found myself surroned by marines. SHIT WHAT WAS I GONNA DO! They came closer to me

"I can't remember seeing a wanted poster of you?" one ugly looking marine said to me whilst stroking my cheek. I tried to beat him up but I was no use, I needed help and quick.

Just then out of nowhere a black figure appeared in front of me. IT WAS ZORO! He also had someone next to him I couldn't really make out who it was but juding from the smoke it was Sanji.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRL LIKE THAT!" I heard Zoro yell whilst slicing some of the marines.

"EVENTHOUGH SHE NOT MY GIRL, SHE STILL MY NAKAMA, AND ALSO A LADY! AND YOU SHOULD NEVER TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT YOU BASTARDS!" Sanji yelled

I was there watching in awe, I couldn't believe that they cam to help me. I was feeling weak and I felt like I was going to pass out."

Zoro's pov:

Anger took over me when I saw that some creepy low life scum touching Lyca as if he owned her.

After I beat the shit out of those so called marines, I turned around to see if Lyca was still there but she wasn't.

SHIT! Where was she!

"DAMN THOSE BASTATRDS TOOK LYCA!" Sanji yelled kicking a few marines into the sea.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" I shouted, how could I be so stupid and turned my back on Lyca1 I should have just stood by her instead of taking it overboard with Sanji!

"LUFYY! THE MARINES TOOK LYCA!" I yelled feeling the frustration taking over me. I punched the wall so hard that I broke it and I could see through the hole I made the kitchen.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Luffy yelled back. I could hear the anger and pain in his

voice.  
"THAT IT! THOSE JERKS ARE GOING TO PAY! NAMI SET SAIL TO MARINE BASE!" He continued.

"wait, you idiot we don't even know which base they took her to!" said Usopp making a very good point.

I couldn't stop the anger that was rising in me!

"IT DOESN'T MATTER LONG NOSE! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MARINE BASES I HAVE TO DESTRORY JUST TO GET BACK LYCA, SHE MY GIRL AND I WILL GET HER BACK EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" I screamed at Usopp.

Luffy's pov:

I couldn't believe that tears were actually falling from Zoro's eyes, he actually loved my sister! But this was not the time to admire that! I can afford to lose another sibling!

"judging from the marine ship that attacked us, the belonged to a base not so far from here" robin said pointing to west.

"NAMI GO WEST!" I yelled I couldn't wait much longer I had to go save my sister!

"yes, navigator-san, keep gong westwards until you see a marine base!" robin said

"I'm on it! FRANKY HEAD THE SUNNY WESTWARDS!" Nami replied.

This is it, I'm not going to let the marines take another sibling!

Lyca's pov:

I woke up and found my self in a prison cell! What the hell was I doing here! I had to get out.

I then heard some footsteps coming, I stopped freaking out and sat down acting casually.

"ahhh you must be, Mikyala D Lyca huh? The daughter of Miss Samantha D Rose?

Which makes you the Granddaughter of Monkey D Garp huh?" a weid looking man in a dirty marine uniform asked me.

"yeah Garp is my grandfather, so what! I just want to know WHY THE HELL I'M IN HERE!" I yelled shaking the hand cuffs that were on me.

"you see my dear, we did our research and well turns out that you are the daughter of the late pirate king GOL D ROGER!" he said pointing at me. "which" he continued means your also Portgas D Ace little sister and the last remaining blood line of the pirate king!

WHAT ME AD ACE ARRE ACTUALLY SIBLINGS!? WELL HALF BROTHER AND SISTER BUT WHO CARES!

"whatever" I said "I just want to go!"

"ohhh, darling you are clueless aren't you?" the marine said drinking a bottle of Sake.

"since you are the last remaining blood line, even though we thought it was Ace, we have no other choice but to eliminate you! And since your not a world known pirate, we wont be having a problem with executing you!"

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter will update soon?**

**Next time:**

**What happens to Lyca? Will Luffy and Zoro be able to save her? How will the world react when they find out that Gol D Roger had a daughter and that the world famous FIRE FIST ACE has a little sister?**

**And who is to blame for the kidnapping of Lyca?**

**FIND OUT SOON ON THE NET CHAPTHER!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lyca's pov:

WAIT WHAT? Me being Gol D Roger's daughter that cant be!

" HEY! JERK! YOU GOT ALL WRONG! MY DAD ISN'T THE PIRATE KING, MY DAD IS THE GREAT PIRATE WHITEBEARD!"

"AHHAAHHAHAHAHA, just like Ace! He thought that too!" the drunk marine replied.

"LOOK HERE YOU JERK! ME AND ACE ARE DIFFERENT! HE A GREAT PIRATE THAT COULDN'T STAND THE FACT THAT HIS DAD WAS THE PIRATE KING! SO HE KEPT IT TO HIMSELF! ME ON THE OTHER KNOWS THAT WHITEBEARD IS MY FATHER BECAUSE MY MOTHER TOLD ME SO!" I cried.

"look sweetie, we are the marines and we know everything about every pirate that sails the sea, so trust me when I say this, GOL D ROGER IS YOUR REAL FATHER!" handing me some sake. I accept it and swallowed down quite a lot, I was gonna die anyway!

"you know, since it's your last day I'm gonna let you in a little secret" he said sitting down leaning on the jail bars. "you see I was there when everything happened"

I looked at him confused but I wanted him to continue. "when your dad got executed, when your mother took you away form the island and away from your brothers, when your brother Sabo got killed and when your brother Ace got executed." He drank some more and continued. " you see, Lyca, I was always around, I find your family quite interesting. The people I find most interesting are your brothers, Sao and Ace were quite a pair and I could tell they cared a lot about you, they were definatley the ideal older brothers huh? And Luffy, well he something." When he finished he drank a bit more. I decided to end the silence.

"you know, I'm ashamed of myself… I had a promise and a dream to fullfill but instead all I did was end up caught." I said putting my hands through my hair.

"I know this has nothing to do with what you just said but that feather earing, why do you only have one?" he asked.

"ohh. This old thing, I made it when I was little. The feather was from a big bird that my and my older brothers hunted down and caught. It was the day when we decided that we were a family."

"oh I see, well we have 5 more minutes any confessions or last thoughts you would like to share?" he asked. I just shook my head.

_Meanwhile:_

Luffy's pov:

"SET THE SAILS! PULL UP THE ANCHOR AND SET COURSE TO MARINES BASE ON THE WEST!" I yelled to my nakama.

They were all doing their jobs quickly so we could get to Lyca on time. I wasn't the only one worried about her, Zoro couldn't stand the fact that Lyca was held by marines.

I kept pacing back and forth, I was nervous and sweaty, I didn't want relive the same thing that I had with Ace. I suffer enough every night.

Lyca's pov:

" we are ready for her" I heard a voice say, just then my heart started to beat faster, my hands got sweaty, I felt like I was gonna throw up.

My cell door opened, and I was led by the marine I had a drink with, outside.

I didn't know what was going to happen all I knew was that my life was going to end and soon will join Ace and Sabo. We walked up some steps and I could feel tears coming down my cheek. I decided that I was gonna get through this least I could do was put my head up high ad walk with dignity, I was the king of the pirates daughter and the little sister of the great pirate Ace.

I finally reached the execution platform, the whole sight was just scary to look at. "get ready kid, i saw your whole family go through things like this, and to be honest I would have never thought you would end up like this" said the marine with a tears coming out of his eyes,

I wanted to ask him who he was and how did he know so much about my family, but it was too late and i didn't want to make him cry even more.

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" said a loud voice, " I am here to present you the execution of Mikyala D Lyca" I chuckled a it, it was the thought that I wasn't even a famous pirate with a large bounty on my head. So people wouldn't really care about my execution. When I looked at the crowd there were loads of marines and local people, but what caught my eye the most was that in the crowd were 3 people that I never expected to see, on the far left I saw grandpa Grap with tears on his face, as soon as I saw him anger came over me, and I could also see my mother an that sorry excuse of a noble that I had to marry.

"this girl might not be a world known pirate with a large bounty on her head" the man continued. He got that right I thought. " but to your surprise, she is the little sister of the pirate named FIRE FIST ACE, which means that she is the last remaining blood line of THE PIRATE KING GOL D ROGER!" he finshed pointing at me.

"any last words?" he asked

"yeppp, I actually prepared a speech" I replied. The man looked at me in confision but nodded.

"you see, I never really knew that Gol D Roger was my father, but one thing I did know was that Ace was my older brother. Ace and I grew up together along with my other older brother named Sabo, but after a few months my mother took me away from the island to learn to be more like a lady and make my chancesof becoming a pirate really low. But hey look how that turned out." I said ging my thumbs up. " I then recived my last letter from my older brothers informing me that I know have a younger brother names Monkey D Luffy. But that was the last time I heard from my brothers. As time passed on there only person I could really talk to was my grandfather Monkey D Garp. But he of course had marine duties to attned to. Anyway what im saying is, I grew up with a messed up childhood, but one thing that was always the high light was my two older brothers. 4 months ago, on this very day I set sailed to complete a promise I made with my older brothers. I promised I would be a pirate and live a life full of freedom, and that's when for the first time I met my little brother Luffy. But even though I set sailed and met my baby bro, I still wasn't free. I had my mother and that sorry excuse for a man hunting me down. And here they are today in the crowd watching me. Death has a way with my family, first it took my father, then my older brother Sabo and then my older brother Ace, now its taking me.

I don't really mind standing here before you all awaiting my death, I don't care anymore, I would rather die than live a life that I could never be free." I took a moment to pause and then continued.

Luffy's pov:

As soon as we docked, we ran into the court of the marine headquarters and that when I froze, I saw Lyca, kneeling on the platform saying " I'M PROUD TO BE WHO I AM TODAY! WITHOUT MY LOVE FOR FREEDOM I WOULD HAVE NEVER MET MY OLDER BROTHERS OR MY BABY BROTHER LUFFY! I WOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH RORONORA ZORO THE FUTURE GREATEST SWORDSMAN; I WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE FRIENDS WITH NAMI, ROBIN, CHOPPER, SANJI, USOPP, FRANKY AND BROOKE! I'M GLAD TO HAVE A PASSION FOR FREEDOM! LUFFY YOU WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES, YOU WILL MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE AND YOU WILL MAKE ACE, SABO AND ME PROUD!" tears were coming down her face.

"LET MY SISTER GO!" I yelled when Lyca was giving her speech, I ran through the crowd, but as soon as the reached her , Lyca was already dead. "NOOOO, WHAT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! SHE WASN'T A THREAT ANY OF YOU!" I fell on my knees, "ALL SHE WANTED WAS TO BE FREE!" I heard Zoro yell out, he was also on his knees crying and suffering as much as much as I was.

"GARP! HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LET YOUR JOB TAKE THE LIFE OF ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER" I cried.

I punched the ground and couldn't stop howling.

" LUFFY WE HAE TO GO, IF WE DON'T LEAVE WE WILL BE KILLED TOO!" Zoro yelled whilst crying.

"NOOOOO, IM NOT LEAVING HER!SHE MY SISTER!" I cried, I was hugging my sisters dead body and crying into her.

"LUFFY IM SUFFERING AS MUCH AS YOU ARE BUT WE CAN CRY ABOUT IT ON BOARD THE SUNNY!"

He put my body on his shoulder and ran with the rest of my crew to the sunny.

"NOOO LEAVE ME WITH HER, I CANT LEAVE HER!" I cried when we were onboard the sunny, Zoro was holding me back whilst the rest of the crew were setting sail.

_3 hours later:_

"LYCA YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME!" Zoro yelled whilst I was still crying.

"LYCA!1 WE MADE A PROMISE THAT WE WILL STICK BY EACH OTHER! NOW LOOK YOU LEFT ME!" I howled me and Zoro were letting all our anger and pain out whilst the rest of the crew were in the kitchen depressed.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and saw that It was Robin, " WHAT DO YOU WANT, CANT YOU SEE IM SUFFERING" I howled

"LUFFY, I know your suffering I just wanted to give you this" robin replied putting something soft in my hand, she then walked away. Me and Zoro stared at my hand until I opened it, IT WAS LYCA'S FEATHER EARING!

Me and Zoro cried, screamed, howled and suffered in pain all day long, no one could feel the pain that I was going through now.

**well that was depressing, well I will update soon, yepp that's right Im not done yet! Hope you enjoyed will update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

_3 DAYS LATER:_

Nami pov:

It's been 3 days since Lyca's death, Luffy and Zoro are still very depressed, you couldn't really blame them, they lost someone that they really loved. I felt really bad for Luffy he had already lost his brothers and now his sister left aswell.

Luffy pov:

I don't want to do anything, I don't want to look at the rising sun or the sun set. I don't want to do anything that reminds me of Lyca because then I will just end up suffering more. She just got into my life and then she had to be taken away. I cant take the pain anymore.

"Luffy, look I know how much you are suffering but we gotta set a course somewhere and do something." I heard Nami say to me whilst she was coming over.

"I don't care, just go where the logpost says we have to go" I replied depressed.

"Luffy you gotta stop being so depressed, death is a part of life, sure its ard to handle but eventually you get over it and you move on." She said whilst sitting next to me.

"how do you kknow, have you ever lost 3 siblings, have you ever lost a family member twice by the same people and wasn't able to do anything, or was there to prevent a death? WERE YOU!" I yelled to her throwing my hands in the air.

"Luffy im just trying to help." She replied trying to hold back her tears.

"I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE AND FAR AWAY FROM ANY MORE PAIN!" I snapped

"look honey, everyone needs help trying to get over a loved ones death."

"IF YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR MY HELP WHEN THE MARINES CAME TO ATTACK US, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I COULD HAVE STAYED ALONGSIDE LYCA AND SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" I bursted, I regretted saying it but somewhere in my heart it felt like it was the truth.

"ARE YOU SAYING IT WAS MY FAULT" she cried.

"IN SOME SENSE, YES! YES IT WAS!" I yelled back.

Nami then got up and ran to her room in tears.

I knew that it wasn't her fault but I somehow felt like it was. She didn't need my help she just wanted me to be with her. How I wish that Lyca was with me now.

I looked out to sea, leaning on the railing, I rembered the times I had with Lyca.

_Flash back:_

"_LUFFY, YOU CANT EAT MY FOOD!" Lyca screamed whilst hitting Luffy on the head._

"_OWWWW, WHY NOT YOU NOT GOING TO EAT IT ALL!" Luffy pouting and rubbing his bump on the head._

"_well, Sanji made it for me and it looks yummy, it not my fault that you already ate your meal." She replied sticking out her tongue._

_End of flash back._

Zoro's pov:

There I was, just laying there lifting some weights, of course I was really, really depressed. I finally had someone that could make me laugh and smile, and not care about the bad things going on. But of course society won't let me be happy, they have to take away another thing that makes me enjoy my life.

I stopped lifting weights and just laid there in my training area, well the crow nest. And I just started thinking about her, Lyca the girl I loved and still love.

_Flash back:  
_

"_you cant be serious!?" Lyca said whilst beating the stuffing out of the 4th punching bag that Zoro brought because Lyca kept breaking them. _

"_OH COME ON WOMAN THAT'S THE 4TH BAG!" Zoro yelled whilst lifting some weights, "AND WHEN WE HAVE TO BUY ANOTHER ONE, NAMI WILL JUST ADD MORE BERRIS TO MY DEBT."_

"_WELL YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO ASK NAMI FOR MONEY OF YOU JUST LET ME PAY FOR THE PUNCHING BAGS!" Lyca yelled whilst kicking the bag. _

_Zoro got up and walked over to the fuming artist and hugged her from behind. _

"_ughh, I'm sweaty you know." Lyca said trying to break free._

"_so am I, but who cares?" Zoro replied kissing her in the forehead._

"_your stubborn woman you know that?" he said hugging her tightly._

"_and you're a stupid marimo!" she said elbowing him in the gut._

"_hey, who said you could call me marimo?" Zoro said twirling Lyca around so that he could her face._

"_well don't worry, I only call you marimo when we are alone." She said kissing the swordman on the lips. He then deepened the kiss._

_End of flash back._

Normal pov:

Whilst Luffy and Zoro were depressed and staying in their own little world, the rest of the crew were also slightly depressed about losing a fellow Nakama.

Sanji was in the kitchen smoking, Usopp and Franky were working on some inventions, Robin was reading in the library, Chopper was in his medical room mixing some herbs, Brooke sat and played a sad and depressing song on his Piano whilst Nami was in her room looking through some sea charts.

Brooke pov:

Lyca's death had a huge impact on Zoro and our Captain, they lost someone that they loved and cared for deeply. Whilst I was playing the a song I wrote that I dedicated to Lyca, I noticed the music sheet that we worked on, it was the song she wrote about her brothers, and it was the song that included Luffy. Lyca loved her brother dearly and I could tell that all she wanted to do was show him that she wanted to be the best sister he ever had. And the 4 months that she stayed with us truly showed that she loved him.

I can't believe that Zoro is taking Lyca's death really, really, really badly. Yes it upsetting but you would get over someone's death in 2 days, or at least still grive in silence and slowly recover. But he wont do it, he taking it as bad as the captain. Who would have ever thought that the demon inside a human body would be so fragile about someone he truly loves.

Whilst I was thinking about our situation I couldn't help but play Lyca's song, it was so beautiful now that it was finished. i stopped for a monet to think about my time with Lyca.

_Flash back:_

"_May I look at your panties?" Brooke asked_

"_HELL NO! YOU PERVERTED SKELETON!" Lyca replied hitting Brooke on the head._

"_YO HO HO HO" The musician laughed whilst rubbing the bruise that the artist left._

"_BROOKE! STOP PERVERTING ON MY WOMAN" Zoro yelled from the crows nest, whilst rubbing the sweat away from his forehead._

"_I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!" Lyca yelled back, but she was ignored by Zoro, he went back to training which made Lyca yell in frustration._

"_Anyway, we should continue on the song, and we should do a lot, we been slacking off lately and sonner or later Luffy might walk in on us writing his present." Lyca sighed whilst sitting next to Brooke. Getting ready to play Lyca was interrupted by a loud and hyper Luffy._

"_LYCA!1 COME PLAY WITH CHOPPER, USOPP AND ME!" Luffy yelled whilst running to Lyca._

_Brooke his the music sheets since it was a surprise gift for Luffy. _

_Whilst Brooke was hiding the music sheets, all he could hear was a pair of arguing siblings.e stood there bewildered that the pair were going on like it was the end of the world, whilst he watched Luffy getting punched, he couldn't stop but smirk at the pair, they have a special relationship that took only 3 days to form. The fact that they only knew each other for a short time, the bond they had was like thy knew each other for years._

_End of flash back._

Brooke couldn't help but giggle at the memory. He started to play again, iand this time he sang the lyrics. Whilst he played, his nakama started to join him and stood by th piano. They all stared at him singing the beautiful song.

Normal pov:

Luffy and Zoro later joined the rest to hear the song properly, Luffy couldn't help but let a tear escape. It was a beautiful song that described the family bonds that Lyca had with her three brothers, it had a slight funny lines that were about Luffy, Zoro stood there taking in the song.

It had 2 verses about the straw hats, it was about the friendships Lyca had formed and the relationship she had with Zoro, it said about her undying love towards the swordsman.

When the song finished the crew applauded the musician.

"Where did you get that song?" Sanji asked whilst lighting a cigarette.

"Lyca wrote it, and she gave me the honour of helping her finish it." Brooke replied whilst giving Luffy a warm hearted smile.

Luffy just stood there, he couldn't believe that his sister left him behind her memories in a form of a song.

Zoro was the first to end the silence, "you know Luffy, Lyca may be gone, but she will always stay in our hearts, her memory will live on. And our undying love towards her will always shine." Zoro said whilst putting his arms around Luffy.

Luffy, for the first time in 4 days gave his legendary grin, "YEAH, SHE MY SISTER, I WILL NEVER FORGET HER! I STILL MISS HER BUT SHE WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART" Luffy yelled giving Lyca signature thumbs up!

The crew couldn't stop but smile and they all gave the thumbs up.

"TO LYCA, A GIRL THAT SHOWED ZORO HOW TO LOVE, SHE SHOWED HOW SANJI HOW MAKE HER LEGENDARY COOKIES, SHE LOVED CHOPPER LIKE HER OWN LITTLE BROTHER, GAVE USOPP AND ME SOME ENGINERING ADVICE, SHE HAD THE LONGEST DISSCUSION ABOUT BOOKS IN THE WORLD WITH ROBIN, SHE HELPED SCAM SOME THUGS WITH NAMI, SHE HAD MUSICAL MOMENTS WITH BROOKE AND SHE SHOWED LUFFY THAT FAMILY BONDS WILL ALWAYS LIVE ON NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!" Franky yelled whilst putting his thumbs up.

"TO THAT SUPER GIRL!" he finished.

"YEAH!" the crew replied.

And for the second time Luffy gave his famous grin.

**Ok, im sorry for the really, really late update! But im nearly finished, I have one more chapter and I finish the story.**


End file.
